(1) Field to which Invention Relates
The invention relates to a magnetic tape cartridge, more particularly to a miniature cartridge, with access openings, arranged in a narrow side of the cartridge housing, for the magnetic heads, in which the magnetic tape is supported on resilient cushions, while in the direction of tape travel upstream from, downstream from and between the access openings guide pins, fixed to the cartridge housing, are provided for the magnetic tape.
(2) The Prior Art
In the case of magnetic tape cartridges of this type there has already been a proposal to provide the cushions on resilient elements fixed to the housing and to arrange the guide pins directly in the side walls of the cartridge housing. Apart from the fact that such constructions involve substantial manufacturing complexity, the narrow side, having the large distances, present in the case of these magnetic tape cartridges, between the guide pins and the access openings, has a disadvantageous effect on the magnetic head arrangement and the guidance of the magnetic tape. In the case of another previously proposed magnetic tape cartridge the cushions were to be arranged on spring arms, which are arranged in a pivoting manner on a rocking lever carrying the guide pins and journalled in the cartridge housing. The possibility of pivoting movement of the rocking lever however again leads to excessively large distances between the guide pins and the narrow side of the cartridge housing.